figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Statistics (MARDEK)
This page provide a brief explanation of all statistics present in MARDEK Attributes Attributes in MARDEK are statistics describing a character or enemy's capabilities. They cannot be increased by gaining levels; they can only be affected by certain skills and items. STR STR, or Strength, determines the power of physical attacks, with higher STR resulting in more powerful attacks. If STR is 0, no damage will be done. VIT VIT, or Vitality, is directly proportionate to the amount of HP a character has; higher VIT results in more HP. This holds true even in battle: VIT-lowering skills and items decrease a character's max HP, and vice versa. This does not apply to most enemies, however, and altering their VIT will not affect their HP. SPR SPR, or Spirit, determines the power of magical attacks, with higher SPR resulting in more powerful attacks. If SPR is 0, no damage will be done. It is also directly proportionate to the amount of MP a character has; higher SPR results in more MP. This holds true even in battle: SPR-lowering skills and items decrease a character's max MP, and vice versa. This does not apply to most enemies, however, and altering their SPR will not affect their MP. AGL AGL, or Agility, dictates turn order during battle. Characters with higher AGL take their turns before those with lower AGL. ATK ATK, or Attack, is unusual among the attributes. It is provided exclusively by weapons, and rather than adding to the base ATK, the weapon's ATK replaces it. As no playable characters can unequip their weapons, their base ATK is completely ignored. ATK increases the power of physical attacks; such attacks are usually proportional to the difference between the attacker's ATK and the target's DEF. DEF DEF, or Defence, reduces the power of physical attacks received; such attacks are usually proportional to the difference between the attacker's ATK and the target's DEF. As such, a high-enough DEF can completely nullify received attacks. MDEF MDEF, or Magic Defence, reduces the power of magical attacks received; such attacks are usually proportional to the difference between the spell's innate power and the target's MDEF. As such, a high-enough MDEF can completely nullify received attacks. EVA EVA, or Evasion, determines the chances that a physical attack will miss the character. An ability's effective chance of hitting is equal to EVA*ACCr + (1-EVA)*(ACC+ACCr) where ACC is the ability's base accuracy and ACCr is the reaction accuracy bonus. Derived Attributes For playable characters, these attributes are determined based on the attributes listed above. Most enemies have these attributes defined separately; however, the World's Saviours, Sslen'ck, Reptoid Warriors, Bandits in the Earth Temple, and the Adventurer and Arena bandit have these attributes derived from the listed formulas. Interestingly, their bestiary entries use the separate definition, and are therefore inaccurate. HP HP (health points/hit points) determines the amount of damage that a character can take before dying. HP is lowered by taking damage, and raised by healing. When it reaches 0, the character is KOd (for party members) or killed (for enemies). Max HP is calculated based on VIT, following the formula 3*VIT + 2*VIT*LV, where LV is the character's level. The World's Saviours use a variation of this formula where the final HP is multiplied by 2 (Chapter 2) or 4 (Chapter 3). Note that when VIT is boosted by a spell, current HP is raised by the same amount as Max HP. This is the only case where modifying VIT causes current HP to vary (unless the resultant Max HP is less than the current HP). When Max HP is raised by levelling up, current HP is raised by the same amount. MP MP (magic points/mana points) is used to perform skills in MARDEK. MP is lowered by using skills and some offensive skills, and raised by full restores and MP-restoring consumables. Max MP is calculated based on SPR, following the formula SPR*17/6 + SPR*LV/6, where LV is the character's level. Note that when SPR is boosted by a spell, current MP is raised by the same amount as Max MP. This is the only case where modifying SPR causes current MP to vary (unless the resultant Max MP is less than the current MP). When Max MP is raised by levelling up, current MP is raised by the same amount. Levelling Stats This section contains the statistics associated with levelling up. XP XP, (experience points) are awarded for various actions during combat. When a character's XP reaches 1000 times their current level, the character levels up, resetting their XP to zero. XP are awarded based on the following formulas: 100*LVt/LV on using Attack, Repair or any in-combat skillset skill except songs, where LV is the user's level and LVt is the target's level 200 to Elwyen when her turn starts while playing a song 2*EXP*LVt/LV on killing an enemy, where EXP is the enemy's EXP rating EXP*LVt/LV when an enemy dies outside of the character's turn Level The character's Level can be increased by performing skills and defeating enemies. It increases both HP and MP, and also increases the damage of most abilities. It also determines whether random battles have a blue alert bubble and can be skipped; only battles where the average character level is 3 or more higher than the average enemy level are skippable. The maximum attainable level is 100. Miscellaneous Stats This section includes the minor stats that affect gameplay but do not fall into the categories above. RP RP, or Reaction Points, are needed in order to equip reactions and Passive Skills. Passive skills and different kinds of reactions all have separate but equal RP pools. Characters have three RP at level one, and gain an additional RP every even-numbered level: \left \lfloor 3 + \frac{level}{2} \right \rfloor AP AP, or Ability Points, are used to learn abilities. Each ability has a number of AP that must be earned before the ability can be used without a related item equipped. Skillset abilities and reactions earn 1 AP whenever they are used, while passive skills earn 1 AP whenever a battle is won with them active. Resistance Resistance is one of the most important parts of any given battle, and comes in two flavours: Elemental resistance Elemental resistance changes the amount of damage taken from a specific element. * If the resistance for an element is equal to 0%, then the damage taken is normal. * If the resistance for an element is over 0%, but under 100%, then the damage taken is decreased by that amount. * If the resistance for an element is equal to 100%, then no damage is taken. * If the resistance for an element is over 100%, then the damage taken is absorbed as health. * If the resistance for an element is below 0%, then the damage taken is increased by that amount. Status resistance Status resistance lowers susceptibility to being inflicted with negative status effects. The higher the resistance is, the greater chance a character has to avoid the effect. There is also a chance that an effect will wear off, equal to one fifth of the resistance. Resistance Sources Both equipment and skills provide characters with resistance. Due to character restrictions and appearances however, the sources each character has access to varies. Empower Empower boosts the damage dealt of a specific element. Record Stats These stats serve no in-game purpose but can be viewed in the menus. They serve as a record of what has been accomplished in the game. By Character These can be found in the PARTY menu screen, on the PERFORMANCE tab. * Battles: The number of battles the character has won. This includes battles where the character is dead at the end. * Kills: The number of enemies the character has directly killed. * KO'd: The number of times the character has fallen to 0 HP and been KO'd. * USED Physical: The number of physical abilities the character has performed. * USED Magical: The number of magical abilities the character has performed in battle. * USED Item: The number of items the character has used in battle. * Damage Dealt: The amount of damage and healing the character has dealt in battle. * Damage Received: The amount of damage and healing the character has received in battle. Overall These can be found in the STATUS menu screen. * Steps: The total number of steps taken by the party. * Gold Earned: The total amount of gold earned by any means. * Damage Inflicted: The total amount of damage and healing dealt in battle. * Damage Received: The total amount of damage and healing received in battle. * Monsters Killed: The total number of enemies defeated, both directly and indirectly. * Allies KO'd: The total number of times allies have fallen to 0 HP and been KO'd. * Physical Skills Used: The total number of physical abilities performed. * Magical Skills Used: The total number of magical abilities performed in battle. * Items Used: The total number of items used in battle. * Battles: The total number of battles won. * Fled: The total number of battles escaped from using the Flee command. * Chests Opened: The total number of treasure chests opened, out of a maximum of 440. * Game Clock: The amount of time spent playing. Trivia * Reaction Points essentially serve the same function as Magic Stones in Final Fantasy IX. Category:MARDEK